Abe and Munch
Special Moves Standard B - Mastercontrol (Abe) Standard B - Lightingzapper (Munch) Side B - Object Throw (Abe) Side B - Fuzzles Helper (Munch) Up B - Birds on the Help (Abe) Up B - Highjump (Munch) Down B - Munch is on the Mission (Abe) Down B - Abe is Ready to Help (Munch) Final Smash - The True Master Power (Both) K.O. Abe Abe's KO 1: Abe's KO 2: Abe's Star KO: Abe's Screen KO: Munch Munch's KO: Munch's KO: Munch's Star KO: Munch's Screen KO: Taunts Abe Abe's Down taunt: Abe's Side taunt: Abe's Up taunt: Munch Munch's Down Taunt: Munch's Side Taunt: Munch's Up Taunt: Victories/Lose pose Victory 1: *Munch Jumps On Top Of Abe's Head* Victory 2: *Abe Makes A Victory Snack For Them Both* Victory 3: *Doing The Bros Pose* Lose: *Died* Character Description Abe Abe (also known as Stitch Lips by fellow Mudokons) is the primary protagonist in the Oddworld franchise. He is a Mudokon, the native race of the continent Mudos. He is recognized by his species as the Messiah of the Mudokons. Despite Abe's skepticism in being the chosen one, Abe managed to liberate a large portion of his species from Glukkon oppression. He is also known for liberating any form of life that is being oppressed by unethical businesses such as the Vykkers of Vykker's Labs. Munch Latamire Munch, known casually as Munch (and "Gadget Top" by Raisin) is the last known Gabbit on Oddworld. He is also a Fuzzle freedom fighter. He was captured by the sadistic Vykkers to use as a test subject and for his lungs (which were required for a transplant for Lady Margaret). The Vykkers implanted a sonar device in his skull, which is designed to detect and disarm animal traps. Munch uses this device to produce a shock powerful enough to stun enemies through the use of a Zap vendo. The device is also used by Munch to control machinery. With the aid of Fuzzle test subjects, Munch escaped Vykkers Labs to meet Abe, whom he journeys with after his escape. Munch is often used for water-based objectives because Abe can't swim. To make this slow jumper fast, he often uses a wheelchair to move around swiftly and finish his job. Together, they produce a fortune for an outcast Glukkon named Lulu, who was later used in order to reclaim the last can of Gabbiar. Classic Mode TBA Rival 1: TBA TBA Rival 2: Cpend7 TBA Ending TBA Other Attacks Abe's Ground Attacks Basic Attacks *Neutral attack- ??? *Dash Attack- ??? *Side Tilt- ??? *Up Tilt- ??? *Down Tilt- ??? Smashes *Side- ??? *Up- ??? *Down- ??? Other *Ledge attack: ??? *100% ledge attack: ??? *Ground attack: ??? *Trip attack: ??? Grabs,Throws *Grab: ??? *Pummel: ??? *Forward: ??? *Backward: ??? *Up: ??? *Down: ??? Aerials *Netural: ??? *Forward: ??? *Backward: ??? *Up: ??? *Down: ??? Munch's Ground Attacks Basic Attacks *Neutral attack- ??? *Dash Attack- ??? *Side Tilt- ??? *Up Tilt- ??? *Down Tilt- ??? Smashes *Side- ??? *Up- ??? *Down- ??? Other *Ledge attack: ??? *100% ledge attack: ??? *Ground attack: ??? *Trip attack: ??? Grabs,Throws *Grab: ??? *Pummel: ??? *Forward: ??? *Backward: ??? *Up: ??? *Down: ??? Aerials *Netural: ??? *Forward: ??? *Backward: ??? *Up: ??? *Down: ??? Icon TBA Victory Music TBA - Enter End of a Video Kirby Hat TBA When Chosen TBA Stage TBA Related Music 1st Music: 2nd Music: Credits Music Enter Music Video Snake Codec TBA Role in Subspace Emmisary TBA Extra TBA Trivia *TBA Category:Playable Characters Category:Male Category:Tag Category:Cults Category:Heros Category:Unlockable Characters